


what the heart wants

by hmm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk what else to tag this as, not realistic thats for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmm/pseuds/hmm
Summary: When Clarke's elaborate Valentines Day plans fall through, Bellamy saves the day with plans of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is plain and simple domestic bellarke fluff. it's sickening. hap val ;)

For three weeks, Clarke had been waiting for Valentines Day. Normally, she wasn’t much for sappy gifts and the idea of commercialism consuming the rest of the world didn’t seem that appealing to her. Clarke wanted this year to be different, however. This would be her first Valentines Day since she broke things off with Lexa and Clarke wanted to prove to herself, and the rest of the world, that she was one hundred percent over the other girl. 

 

It was also the first Valentines that Clarke would be spending with Bellamy. Even though they had come to an agreement that they wouldn’t be buying each other gifts, she still wanted to surprise him with a nice dinner. It would be close to their year anniversary and they had been close friends for at least a year before that. 

 

The fact of the matter was Clarke had searched furiously for recipes she knew Bellamy would like. She spent hours preparing herself to present him with a hand crafted piece of art, specifically of something he was interested in. So it was only fitting that she got called in to the hospital, just as she put on an apron and her most raggedy pair of jeans. 

 

“Damn it all,” Clarke cursed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was well past nine o’clock and Bellamy texted her ages ago that he would be waiting for her. Clarke knew that she was a mess and hoped that Bellamy hadn’t done a fancy dinner or anything. Maybe they could just order take out and watch Game of Thrones, she mused. Bellamy loved calling out historical inaccuracies, so that could be fun. It wasn’t the Valentines Day she had in mind, but it would be better than nothing. 

 

Finally unlocking the day, Clarke was surprised by the dark apartment. “Bellamy?” She called, checking her texts. There it was: confirmation that he was at her apartment. Kicking off her shoes and tossing her jacket on the floor, she made her way further into her home. “Bell?” Clarke called out again, flipping the light switch in the living room. 

 

The room remained dark. Her brow furrowed, Clarke hit the switch again. Nothing. 

 

That was great. Not only did her boyfriend abandon her on Valentines, her power had gotten turned off. Clarke could have sworn she paid the bill, but before she could think on it too much, a clatter caught her attention. 

 

Spinning around, Clarke fumbled in her pocket for her phone, turning on the flashlight tool. When she caught sight of what had made the noise, she sighed in exasperation. “What are you doing down there?” 

 

Bellamy’s head snapped up from where he was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by a circle of candles. “You weren’t supposed to be here,” he replied dumbly. In the harsh light of Clarke’s phone, he looked like a deer in the headlights. 

 

“It’s past nine, where else am I supposed to be? And why are you sitting in a ring of candles?” Clarke inquired, crossing her arms. 

 

Looking slightly abashed, Bellamy picked up his lighter from where he’d dropped it, and started lighting the multitude of candles. “Sorry, princess,” he huffed, fake exasperated. Once the room was sufficiently lit, Clarke turned off her phone and tossed it onto the sofa. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day,” she conceded, stepping closer to Bellamy, a pleased smile curving her lips. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help but be pleased that her boyfriend was here after all. “I was going to make dinner, but I got called in. Do you want to call in for take out or something?” 

 

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, princess. I didn’t get you much either. No gifts, right?” Clarke knew it was ridiculous but she felt a small pang of disappointment. She stepped in front of the circle of candles where Bellamy was now standing, and gestured for him to come closer to her. 

 

He stayed put, grinning at her. In the warmer glow of the candles, Bellamy’s face was cast in a golden shadow that made Clarke want to kiss him senseless. She opened her mouth to complain, but he interrupted. “Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead,” he smiled crookedly as Clarke tried to interpret his words. 

 

Bellamy made it easier for her, when he got back down onto one of his knees and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small box. Clarke took a half step back, one hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. “I know we’ve only been dating for ten months, but I don’t care,” Bellamy started, that insufferable smirk on his face. 

 

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is something I’ve thought a lot about the past month and I finally made up my mind,” he continued. Shaking her head slightly, Clarke started to laugh. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” Bellamy popped open the small box in his hands to show the simple, yet elegant gold band inside. 

 

Clarke rushed forward and pulled him up, mindful of the candles on the ground. “Yes, yes,” she gushed, holding out her hand. Bellamy rose to his feet, gently pushing the band onto her ring finger. He moved to step forward and Clarke halted him. “Watch the candles,” she laughed, as Bellamy stepped over the candles in exaggerated fashion. 

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Clarke’s newly minted fiancé kissed her, one of his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. “I love you,” Bellamy murmured in between kisses, as he moved her back towards the sofa. 

 

Collapsing back onto the couch, Clarke straddled Bellamy, settling on his lap. She leaned in to kiss him again, pausing as she drew away from him. “Why are my lights not working?” She asked suspiciously, a thought striking her. 

 

Bellamy laughed, throwing an arm over the back of her sofa. “I bribed your electrician fifty dollar to turn off the electricity for the night.” He chuckled, ducking away from Clarke’s tap on the arm. 

 

“You better get that turned back on,” Clarke sighed fondly, leaning in to kiss him gently. “You’re going to have to move your stuff in,” she added. 

 

Shrugging, Bellamy lounged even further back on the sofa, his arms wrapping around her. “I basically already live here, so that shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. I’m more concerned with other things.” He eyed her suggestively, his hands creeping under her shirt. 

 

Clarke laughed, settling in on top of him. “I love you,” she murmured. The memories of her disappointing dinner plans and one-upping Lexa were a part of the distant past. All that mattered now was the man in front of her and taking off her shirt. 

 

“Happy Valentines,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day, princess,” Bellamy said for the second time that night

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: "roses are expensive, so i got you this instead" *gets down on one knee*


End file.
